1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that performs noise-reduction processing on video signals, to an image processing method therefor, and to a recording medium for an image processing program.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, there have been various proposed methods of noise reduction processing of video signals on which random noise is included, including intra-frame (intra-field) noise-reduction processing using spatial correlation and inter-frame (inter-field) noise-reduction processing using temporal correlation (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. HEI 6-62283).